1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cooperating with an actuator to initiate motion of a shaft or other object, and, more particularly, to such a device which is reusable.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of circumstances require the initiation of motion of a mechanical device of some kind (e.g., a shaft or object) in a precisely timed manner and reliably so that the shaft or object on moving accomplishes a given task. One well-known apparatus for accomplishing this restrains a spring-loaded member which it is desired to move and explosive means are utilized to sever or rupture the restraining means for rapidly and precisely releasing of the spring-loaded member. However, explosive means are not always applicable in view of the possibility of danger and destruction to surrounding equipment and personnel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,888 issued Dec. 5, 1995, Motion INITIATOR, by Larry L. McCormick, depicted in FIG. 1 herein, substantially semi-cylindrical spool halves 12 and 14 with configured interior walls are fitted together along with an insulative body 16 located between the two spool halves to surroundingly restrain a body or shaft 18 Which is subjected to a force urging movement of the body or shaft (e.g., spring). A restraining coil 20 is wound around the spool halves and insulative body securing them together as a unit with one end of the restraining wire being held by a link wire 24 that is mounted on the insulating body 16. Electrical actuation sends a current through the link wire causing it to break and allow the restraining wire to release the spool halves which, in turn, causes the object or shaft to be moved by virtue of its force loading. The insulative body with link wire after the link wire has been destroyed are then typically thrown away as are the spool halves themselves.
There are many situations in which a relatively large number of tests are run, for example, and in which initiating apparatus would be required for each test run. It is, therefore, a desideratum to have the initiating apparatus or parts thereof be constructed in a manner to permit reuse for the obvious reasons of cost and efficiency of operation.